For Better or For Worse
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: summery inside. pairings will change over time. TITLE HAS BEEN CHANGED. Used to be Who Can Say If I've Been Changed for the Better?.
1. Chapter 1: Dropped

**Author's Note: **Gabriella Montez is a famous singer who gets kicked out of her label because she "can't sing like she used to". She goes to East High and meets someone that changes her life, for better or for worse. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except stuff you don't recognize.

Who Can Say If I've Been Changed for the Better? Chapter 1: Dropped 

**By musiclover94**

The sales from Gabriella Montez's latest album, _Angel_, had come in. George Martin, manager of Des Records, was confident that the record had sold well, as had her first album. He nearly dropped the page that said that the album had sold a startling 600,000 copies since its release last summer. The millions the label had spent on advertising, billboards, everything amounted to almost no profit.

George had called Gabriella and her manager, Gina Montez into a conference to discuss future records.

"Gabriella, we are dropping you from the label." he said shortly.

Gina looked shocked and appalled while Gabriella widened her eyes purely for George's benefit.

"W-what?" Gina sputtered.

"You signed a contract, Mrs. Montez, saying that we could drop Gabriella at any time." he said, pulling out the document. She quickly read it over while Gabriella was on her phone texting someone.

"What are we going to do now, Mom?" Gabriella asked on the way to their Los Angeles home.

"Well, you'll go back to high school, sweetie." Her mother said, still dazed from the meeting, trying to work the windshield wipers against the torrential rain pouring down that made it hard to see.

"MOM, LOOK OUT!" Gabriella screamed as a wrong way-driving vehicle crashed into their car.

**Author's Note: **Ok, this chapter stunk and was really short, but it was kind of a prologue. The next chapters will be better, I promise. Please review! The title might change. You can send me title ideas. I will credit you.


	2. Chapter 2: That Guy

**Author's Note: **Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Who Can Say If I've Been Changed for the Better?**

**Chapter 2: That Guy**

**By musiclover94**

Recap… 

"What are we going to do now, Mom?" Gabriella asked on the way to their Los Angeles home.

"Well, you'll go back to high school, sweetie." Her mother said, still dazed from the meeting, trying to work the windshield wipers against the torrential rain pouring down that made it hard to see.

"MOM, LOOK OUT!" Gabriella screamed as a wrong way-driving vehicle crashed into their car.

Them next time Gabriella woke up, she was in the Santa Monica Hospital ER Wing.

"W-what happened?" she said groggily, pushing herself up on the bed, but stopped because of the intense pain that shot through her arms.

"You were hit by a drunk driver, Gabriella," a nurse who seemed to pop out of nowhere said soothingly.

"Where's my mom?" she asked panic rising in her voice. She faintly remembered a car ride with her mom.

"She died on impact, sweetie," the nurse said softly, trying to ease the blow. It didn't work.

"What!? You're joking right?" Gabriella said hysterically, starting to get out of the bed she was in.

"I'm telling the truth, Gabriella," the nurse said, louder this time.

"But where am I going to live now?" Gabriella said, residing to her bed because of the unbearable pains in her leg.

"Your father has agreed to take you back to Albuquerque with him," she said, relieved that Gabriella was under control.

Gabriella let this rest in her brain while she asked the other question she wanted to know: "What day is it?" she asked, looking around for a wall calendar, but couldn't find one.

"It's June 24th," she said, flipping open her cell phone to check.

"I've been in her for _four days!?_" Gabriella said incredibly.

"Yes. You're a very lucky lady, Ms. Montez." she smiled at her.

"Why am I lucky?"

"You survived."

"But my mom died."

"Yes, but, well, you still have your father. And you'll be able to go to high school again."

Gabriella tried to recall being in high school. "I don't remember being in high school."

She could only remember back to the night four years ago that changed everything.

_Flashback:_

"Mom, I don't want to go to a karaoke party!" Gabriella Montez whined to her mother.

"Oh, come on sweetie, it'll be fun!" Gina Montez replied. Gabriella gave her a doubtful look.

"And, besides, you love to sing!" she retorted.

"Oh, fine." Gabriella said and walked to her hotel room to get changed.

"Who's gonna rock the house next?" the DJ said energetically over the crowd. Gabriella was in a corner, trying her best to read a book, but wasn't very successful.

A bright spotlight hit her page. She looked up and scrunched up her face. Another partygoer lifted her up off her chair. All the while, Gabriella just wanted to run out of the door back to her room to finish her engrossing book.

Somehow, she ended up on stage. She looked to her left and saw a sandy-haired guy who also looked, if possible, more nervous that Gabriella felt.

Livin' in my own world, didn't understand 

_That anything can happen, when you take a chance…_

Gabriella thought he had a pretty good voice. Sort of high-pitched, but who was she to complain, a self-proclaimed shower singer. She glanced up at the lyrics screen. _Oh, darn, it's me next. _She took a shaky breath in and sang.

I never believed in, what I couldn't see 

_I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities_

_Oh, I know, that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And I know this for real_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right, to be here with you, oh_

_And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart_

The start of something new… 

Gabriella and the boy exchanged brief glances at each other, but quickly turned away after seeing the other looking at them.

Who'd have thought that, oh 

_We'd both be here tonight_

_Oh, yeah_

_And the world looks so much brighter, with you by my side_

_Oh, I know_

_That something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And I know this for real_

_This could be the start of something new…_

And that's when it all changed. Some big record producer was in the crowd and signed me to his label. Everything hit off from there, which brings me to now.

End Flashback 

"Well, you'll be out of here in two days." the doctor said and left the room. Gabriella was left to relive that moment. She wondered if she'd ever see that guy again…

**Author's Note: **Well, this chapter sucked, but please please please review!


	3. Chapter 3: I Think I've Seen You Before

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry that I can't update very regularly, but I haven't forgotten about you guys! Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Who Can Say If I've Been Changed for the Better?**

**Chapter 3: I Think I've Seen You Before**

**By musiclover94**

Recap… 

"Well, you'll be out of here in two days." the doctor said and left the room. Gabriella was left to relive that moment. She wondered if she'd ever see that guy again…

"We're home, sweetie!" George Montez exclaimed to his daughter, plopping down the last box.

Gabriella looked around the empty house, very much like her, waiting to be filled up. Her dad had recently moved to a new house before she came.

"What if I can't make any friends at school?" Gabriella asked worridly.

"You'll be fine!" he replied.

"Am I going to have a name change, Dad?"

"Yes, I think you will."

"Can I pick it?"

"Yes."

"Hmm," Gabriella tapped her chin, "Vanessa Hudgens," she decided.

"Why Vanessa _Hudgens_?"

"Well, it was the only last name that fit."

"I'll send in the name change slip to the East High office." he gave Gabriella a hug and a kiss on the top of her head and walked to a different room in the house. Gabriella sighed and started to unpack.

August 31st: the first day of school. Gabriella hadn't been to real school in years because she was always on the road, so she didn't know what to expect.

Gabriella was shuffling through her closet, trying to find something normal to wear. She decided on jean Bermudas, a hot pink tank top, and gold flats. She applied her makeup and did her hair in a messy bun with loose pieces framing her naturally tan face. She grabbed her backpack and a bagel and headed out the door to start walking to East High, which was two blocks away.

Gabriella slipped into homeroom and sat at the nearest available seat, behind a brown-haired boy.

"Now, young thespians, I am going to pass out to you a handy '101 Drama Tips' packet." The teacher, Mrs. Darbus, said dramatically. Gabriella heard many inward groans. She passed back the papers and her eyes connected with blue-gray, oddly familiar ones.

_No, wait, is that…no it can't be, that's a one-in-a-million chance that it would be… _Darbus rattling about Shakespeare interrupted Gabriella's train of thought.

The homebase bell rang and Gabriella scurried out the door, but a hand caught her before she could get far.

"Hi, I'm Troy. I think I've seen you before," he said, extending a hand.

"H-hi, I'm Ga-Vanessa." Gabriella stammered, catching herself.

"Well, welcome to East High." Troy said grandly, gesturing to the hallway.

"It all seems so…new." Gabriella said looking around. Troy looked confused.

"Well, I was on the ro-homeschooled. I was home schooled." Gabriella said.

The first-period bell rang.

"Well, I'll catch you later." Troy said and started walking away.

"See you later!" Gabriella smiled. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all…

**Author's Note: **Well, it wasn't the best, but still an update! Please review and IM me at elphabagirl94 on AIM.


	4. Chapter 4: Keeping the Past a Secret

Author's Note: I'm back

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Please review.

**Who Can Say If I've Been Changed for the Better?**

Chapter 4: Keeping the Past a Secret

**By musiclover94**

Recap…

"Well, I'll catch you later." Troy said and started walking away.

"See you later!" Gabriella smiled. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all…

"Do you need help?" Troy asked a very embaressed Gabriella.

"Yeah, thanks." She said, still blushing furiously. He held out a hand.

"This was _so _not the day to wear heels." Gabriella grumbled to herself, rubbing her heel-clad feet.

"Do you want me to show you around the school?" Troy asked.

"Sure." She said shortly, taken off guard.

"Here's the 'Hall of Sign-up Sheets'" he laughed. They walked by a yellow and purple one.

"Bet you'd love to try out for that," he said, gesturing to it. Enscribed on it were the word 'Musical Sign-Up'.

Gabriella quickly looked away from the board. "I probably won't be signing up for anything for a while. The new school and everything…" she drifted off, wanting, no, _needing _to keep her past a secret.

**Author's Note: **This chapter was crummy and really short, but please review!


	5. Chapter 5: You Are the Music in Me

Author's Note: I know the last chapter was a disaster and had essentially no point, but this chapter will be better

**Author's Note: **I know the last chapter was a disaster and had essentially no point, but this chapter will be better. Please review!

For Better or For Worse

**Chapter 5: You Are the Music in Me**

**By musiclover94**

_Click. _Gabriella slowly opened the Music room door. It squeaked, sending echoes all along the empty hall. Gabriella winced and looked nervously around. _No one here, excellent…_

She made her way to the grand piano, its black top gleaming in the fluorescent glow of the lights up above, it's keys like celebrities' teeth, always an unearthly white. She slipped a thin, weather-beaten manila folder from her bag and opened it. She smiled as she came across the pieces of music. She selected one near the back and set on the piano.

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after_

Gabriella's light fingers graced the piano like an eagle on water, waiting to catch a salmon. She smiled to herself as she sang, thinking of…a lot of things. Piano and singing were her ways to vent. She poured her emotion into the notes, the loss of her mother, the hurt from past boyfriends that only liked her for her fame and money, confusion about moving to a new town and starting public school again, everything poured out of her like a waterfall.

_Your harmony to the melody  
it's echoing inside my head  
a single voice (single voice)  
above the noise  
and like a common thread  
(Hmm) you're pulling me  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)_

SCREECH. The door opened and a very surprised-looking Troy entered the room. Gabriella stopped playing immediately and looked at him nervously.

"Uh, hi…." she said lamely.

"Hi, Gabriella! What are you doing here?" he asked, still looking surprised.

"Uh…I dropped an earring!" she said quickly, picking up a brat that had fallen off a bulletin board. Hopefully, Troy would think it was an earring. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot a book." he said. She looked at what he was holding, and it defiantly wasn't a book. It was a small, square box. He his it behind his back when he saw that she was looking at it.

"I heard you singing. I think I know your voice from somewhere," he added.

Gabriella froze. "Where from?"

"You sound exactly, like Gretchen-no-Gabriella Montez." he remembered. "And, come to think of it, you look exactly like her."

Her brain went numb for a moment. "That's because I am Gabriella Montez. Well, was Gabriella Montez." she said.

"What?" Troy asked, not daring to believe it.

"Then why aren't you in Hollywood?" he asked, looking at her with his ice blue eyes.

Somehow, that gaze made Gabriella spill everything.

Troy didn't speak for a moment after she had finished.

"What was that you were playing?" Troy finally said, gesturing to the piano and manila folder.

"Something I write for one of my albums, but didn't make it." she said, looking fondly at the paper.

"Why?"

"My producer said that I should leave the song-writing to the professionals." She said bitterly.

"Want to hear it again?" she asked.

"Yeah."

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)_

Troy chimed in, which caught Gabriella off guard. He didn't have a bad singing voice.

_I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes and smiled. He returned it. Their voices matched in perfect harmony as the song continued.

Gabriella put the folder carefully in her bag and rose from the bench. "Catch you later, Troy…" she had turned around and saw Troy holding out that box she had seen earlier. It was open and inside was a beautiful silver band. Before she could say anything, Troy spoke in a dead serious voice.

"Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Author's Note: **This might be the last chapter, because I don't really have any more ideas. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6:REALLY IMPORTANT AN!

To All Readers:

**To All Readers:**

**I am not continuing this story, For Better or For Worse. I think the plot is getting too random and I would rather not strain more unsatisfactory chapters for you to read and get flames then end it here on fairly good terms.**

**You can submit ideas if you wish, but I still might not continue this.**

**xo-musiclover94**


End file.
